


Bottom Keith works

by Shiplover28



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Keith, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sub Keith, Top Hunk (Voltron), Top Lance, Top Lotor (Voltron), Top Shiro, bottomkeith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiplover28/pseuds/Shiplover28
Summary: One shots with Keith being the bottom.





	1. Chapter 1

Enjoy these one shots with Keith being a bottom


	2. Sheith pet/master AU

Keiths POV Shiro just got home from work! He is late home once again! However I be a good kitty and wait by the door for him. Once he walks inside he pats my head gently then walks right past me without a word. I look at master and see the dark bags under his eyes. Shiro is stressed Kitty can help master. I crawl behind shiro as he walks to the kitchen. He sits at the table and snaps his fingers twice. I crawl under the table and rest my head on masters lap. " Kitten why are people so hateful to me? Why do they make me work extra and make me late to get home. They make me late to see you on your knees for me like a good kitty." Shiro starts rubbing my hair and playing with "my" cat ears. " You may speak kitten master needs an answer." I smile while looking up at him. " I think that its becaue they know you are the best worker they have. They know you are what keeps that company on top but they want more from you master." Im proud if my answee and master is to. He chuckles and boops my nose. " Thank you kitten. Master needed to hear that. Since youve been good i think you deserve a treat. Tell master what you want but no talking." Oh I love masters treats! I start rubbing his clothed cock and he gets the idea and unbottens them. Once he wips it out my mouth starts to water at the sight of it. I look up at him and he nods telling me that its ok and i can suck it. I grab it by thr base and give the tip kitten licks. I love masters cock! With one hand i jerk him off getting him hard and with my other I play with his balls. " Good kitty" Thats when I start sucking at the head. I keep suckimg until i hear Shiro say " Fuck!" Then i feel myself being pushed down more on his cock until my nose reaches his stomach. Hr grabs my haur and fucks my mouth. I love it when shiro takes control. I try to breath through my nose but u cant help the gagging. Every few seconds master woukd pull me off and let me breathe then make me suck on his cock again. He uses me untill he holds my head down and cums in my mouth. " You know what to do kitty. I know you love masters cum." I swallow all of shiros cum then open my mouth to show him I did what he asked. " He rubs my head again then pulls on it. I get out from under the table and kneel beside him. Shiro gets out of his chair and stands next to me. " Crawl to the room kitten. Master wants to thank you." This is going to be a fun night!


	3. Klance Boss A/U

Keith POV 

Finally done with my report for the month. My boss made me do some stupid report last week for the company. I Have been working on it all week with no free time and now I'm finished. I send it in and take a deep breath. I look over at the clock that I have on my desk and see that it's almost time for me to clock out and head home. I start packing up my things but then I hear someone walking my way.

Well thats Funny I thought that everyone was gone for the day. Must be the janitor Zarkon. The sound is heading towards me so I pack up faster. He knows what I'm doing and hurries up. I get done pack up but just before I walk out of my little cube I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Zarkon I've told you many times I'm not fucking interested in-" " Well well well is that any way to talk to your boss Keef?" oh shit! It's my Boss Lance! I quickly turn around and look up at him. He's smirking down at me with that stupid smirk. "I am so so sorry Sir I didn't know that it was you I thought that it was Zar-" "Nah uh I do not want to hear you excuse Keith head to my office right now!" I look down at my feet." Yes Sir." I start walking to his office with him right behind me. 

I feel his eyes on my ass. Now it's not the first time my boss has looked at me like this. I've looked at him the same way many times before but I've never acted upon my feeling and desires because well he is my boss. I've had dreams about this many time each ending up with me over his desk or back at my place.

Once i get to his office i stand by the door and wait for him to open it. He gets his keys and slowly opens the door, he holds the door open for me and lets me walk in. He walks in the closes the door. If it wasn't for me being so nervous I probably would have missed the sound of him locking the door. He wakls to his desk and sits in his chair. He points to a chair in front of his desk and tells me to, "Sit." 

I sit in the chair and look over at him."Good boy." He says making me blush." Now Keith please explain why you swore as you did at me."  
I gulp out of being nervous." I truly am sorry sir I did not know it was you!" He keeps smirking at me." Oh well, then who did you think it was?' " Zarkon."

"Why would you swear at him?''  
"Because he has been trying to get me to go on a date with his son and I am so not interested ."   
His smirk is gone then replaced with a bit of a scared expression." Oh, so you are interested in women than?'

" No, i like men I'm just interested in someone else." I know that ive perked his interest because his smirk soon returns on his face. I cant help but smirk a bit to, why not have a little bit of fun with this?

"Oh? And just who might this person be if I may ask?"  
" Well its someone that I have known for a while. He is so handsome with these muscles." As I started talking i stand up and start walking up to his desk. He keeps smirking at me and watching me as i move. I get behind his chair and keep talking. " He is incredibly smart, rich and I'm sure has a big fat cock that I can only imagine what I could do with."

I start rubbing his shoulders and he moans at the feeling of it. I look down at him and see that he's smiling with his eyes closed. "Oh, baby, you have magic hands." Now i've got him. "Thank you Sir Shiro thinks I have magic hands too. Last night is when he told me I think." That's when I see that he opens his eyes. He grabs onto my right wrist making me stop. " Now pet, when you say, Shiro, are you referring to The CEO of the Altaen Company across the road?" 

"Yes, Sir you could say me and Shiro are very close." I pull away from his grip and walk back to my chair." Now Sir are we done because I promised him we would meet at his place tonight." The more that i speak the madder he seems to get. Suddenly, he stands up and walks behind my chair and holds me down by my shoulders. He bends down and whispers in my ear," I know what you are doing Kitten and i don't like it. Stop it now and tell me the truth." 

I have got to be dreaming. 

" What if I don't?What are you going to do spank me?" I look up at him and smirk. He shakes his head smiling at me."Oh, no Kitten I'm not going to spank you. You would enjoy that too much. Why don't you bend over my desk and I'll show you." He pulls away and i stand up. I look over at him then walk to his neat desk and bend over it. I don't feel anything but then i see Lance go to the front of his and pull something out from it. He shows me what it is and i gasp.

Lube

"You see baby I'm going to make you come with just my fingers and you are going to enjoy it." He walks back behind me then pulls my pants down.I bite my lip when he pulls down my boxers next." Uuh Sir I-" I'm cut off with a slap to my ass."No talking Kitten." He figures out what I was going to say to him because once he sticks one finger in with no resistance. "Huh, you played with yourself before you came to work kitten?" I try my best to look at him but then he adds two fingers at the same time making me moan. " I-I didn't play with myself before coming here, Sir." I look at him dead in the eye as he goes faster than say, "Shiro Fucked me this morning before I went to work. His cock stretched me out so good." 

He stops with his two fingers still in me.I feel him grab at my hair and pull it back till his face is right next to mine. "You fucking slut you just cant fucking listen can you?" He pushes my head forward again than yanks his fingers out. I hear the sound of a sipper then fll his cock right on my ass."Sir, what are you doing?''

"Change of plans Kitten I'm going in dry with my cock since you don't want to listen and want to be a bad kitty." My eyes widen then i feel him slam himself all the way in me." Oh my God!" he covers my mouth with his hand. " Shh kitten its ok. Now im going to move got it?" I nod my head and he kisses my neck. He goes in and out making me moan his name and whimper. We stay like that for a while until he starts going faster making me moan louder. " Oh, shit Sir gonna cum!"

"Me to Kitten cum with me like a good boy got it?" " Yes yes, I'm a good kitty your good kitty!" Two minutes later we both cum while screaming the others name.   
"LANCE!"  
"KEITH!"

We both take deep breathes and he pulls out leaving cum falling out. He smacks my ass making me gasp. I stand up straight and get napkins to clean off with. He helps me clean up then put on my clothes. He keeps telling me that im a good boy and how i did so well for him. Once i get ready i leave to go get my things than meet him at the elevators. 

"So Mullet same time tomorrow?" I look up at him once the elevator dings telling us weve reached our floor. "Sir you dont have to ask when you know i would be happy to. Now the real question is will we have round two at home or in the car?"

 

I probaly forgot to tell you that LAnce and keith are dating and are in a dom sub relationship.


	4. Heith Food play AU

Keiths Pov

As soon as I walk into the house and smell I know that I'm in trouble. "Keith baby is that you?" Great, he's in the kitchen. "Yeah, it's me Hunk." I hank up my keys on the little hook that hunk got for this reason. "Oh, good can you please come in here for a minute? We need to have a little chat." Oh crap, does he know? Maybe its to decide what I want for dinner tonight.

 

I walk into the kitchen and see that Hunk is cooking something. I walk behind him and tap his shoulder to get his attention. He turns around and puts down the wooden spoon in his hand. He moves my hair a bit and kisses my forehead. Oh yeah, I'm in trouble. Even when I get in trouble Hunk will still find a way to give me attention. 

 

Usually when I get home Hunk will kiss me but on my head? I give him a small smile and he returns it. Soon it turns into a scowl to me. " Would you like to tell me what you did or do we have to do this the hard way?" He puts away his apron and sits in a chair at the table. He pats his lap and I go to sit on it. I straddle him and wrap my arms around him." Now tell me what you did baby."

I can't help the pain of guilt that I feel when he says that. I take a deep breath," I didn't eat the dinner that you saved me last night before I went to bed. I'm sorry I was so tired and just wanted to sleep. " I look down at my thin stomach compared to his. Hunk always eats and gets the fiber and nutrients that he needs where as I ...I miss two days of eating every week. Hunk always makes sure that I eat and I am really thankful for him. 

 

He lifts up my chin making me look at him. He gives me a peck on my lips making me smile at him. " I'm glad you told the truth to me but Keith you need to eat. Ill let it slip this one time because you were tired. I know you are insecure about the way you look but you are so beautiful. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside only the inside. Now get up so We can eat dinner and after I have a surprise for you! " 

I stand up and let him finish making dinner. I go over and sit on my side of the table while waiting for him. Hunk is an amazing cook I love when he cooks dinner. He gets done making dinner and makes me a plate. Spaghetti and meatballs with Garlic Rolls. 

We eat and talk about our days. Every now and then we would play footsie and giggle at each other. We eat everything and I go wash the plates and dishes. Once I'm on the last plate Hunk stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I look down and see how small I am Compared to hunk. 

Personally, I love the fact that he's so much bigger than me. It comes in handy when we want to have a little fun. " When you get done with that I want you to go to the room and take everything off. I have an outfit picked out for you to wear for me. " I love it when he talks that way to me. Hunk is a cinnamon roll all the time but behind closed doors, he's like a Lion, wild and powerful. I nod and he kisses my neck and grabs my crotch making me gasp. " Tonight I'm giving you your favorite treat. But you'll need to do some things for me. Do you understand me?" 

" Yes I understand"

" Yes, what? " 

" Yes chef" 

We both let out a fit of laughter for a while. I finish the dish and turn to face him. " I'll be right back Hunky." I rush up the stairs to the room and close the door once I get there. I take off my clothes and head for the bed. I notice a little note on top of a black bag. I pick it up and read," I better see you wearing this sweet surprise in five minutes. Love H. " 

Sweet surprise? I reach into the bag and pull something out. It is a candy thong? I only have a few minutes and Hunk s probably counting. I hurry up and pull the thong on me. It's really small on me but I can't think about that now. I rush downstairs and meet Hunk back into the kitchen. He's sitting on his side of the table with deserts all around him. " Good boy now why don't you come take a seat." I follow his orders and sit on his lap. 

He reaches behind me and shows me a can of whipped cream. I lick my lips at the sight of the can."Open wide baby and stick out your tongue like a good boy." I stick out my tongue and wait for him to feed me. He shakes the can the sprays some onto it until I have some coming out of my mouth. Some fall onto my chest but I keep eating. 

I look down at him and open my mouth showing him that I want more. " Hehe ok ok, I get the message now I'm going to feed you more and while you get done eating I'm going to finger you open. Do you still have your plug in? " I smirk and lean down to whisper in his ear"Why don't you find out for yourself Hunky." Then I pull away and take the can from his hands. I look him in the eyes and press down on the tab. 

"Oh, baby I love when you think you're in control." Suddenly I feel myself getting lifted up. He puts me on the table on my back making my lay down. " Gives me a reason to prove how wrong you are. " He stands up and towers over me. I feel his cock on the thong." know you do and I love when you carry me around and move me just like a rag doll." " I know." Then he bends down and starts licking at the candy. He really knows what he's doing.He presses down on my cock with his tongue and i start moaning. 

"Keep eating baby I don't want a single drop left in that can by the time im finished with you." I press on the lab while he licks the thong. " MM Hunk Need you." 

He keeps going not listing to what im saying. It stays like that for the next few minutes and when i look down at his again all thast left is a string. He stands back up and puts his arms next to my head." How much do you have left baby?'' I press on the tab and nothing comes out." Mmm my good boy now how would you like to get fucked while sucking choloate off of my fingers?"

How can i say no to that offer?"Yes please Hunky need your cock."

He takes off his pants and then slowly takes out my plug. " Good boy wearing your plug all day.Now hand me the cholotate for me please?" 

I nod and hand him the bottle. He places it by my ass and lifts my legs up and puts them over his sholders." Ready baby?'' I nod" Yes please. Im ready for your cock." Slowly he sticks it in. Hunk is very hung so its why I wear a plug everyday to keep my streched out for him. He holds still once he is all the way in. I give him the sign and he starts putting the choloate on his fingers.

Once he sticks them in my mouth he starts thrusting in me.I moan around his fingers as he fucks me hard."Mmm hunk." i try to speak but he shoves his fingers deeper down until I choke on them. He goes faster and harder until im a moaning mess under him.When i fill myself about to cum I try to tell him but he just grunts and smiles at me." Cum for daddy baby' Thats when i cum and soon after he does to.

He reaches for the plug and puts it back in before it all cums out.

He wipes my chest off with cum and whipped cream on his finger. He brings it to my mouth and tells me to suck which i do. 

"Hehe my good boy. Lets get you to bed keith."


	5. Keitor Alpha  lotor /galra omega  pet Keith Part 1

Lotor Pov   
After a long day of paperwork and meetings, I can finally return to my resting courters. Today is the first time in a while that I've got done early, maybe I can have fun with my pet I hope he's been a good boy. I place my hand on the scanner and the door opens for me. I walk in and lay on my bed. I sigh and close my eyes and wait for my pet. 

I hear the shower on and assume he's washing up for me. It's funny I could have sworn that I ordered a guard should be outside the door. I open my eyes and rush to the door. I stop myself from opening it once I hear the little moans that I'm familiar with. "Sir please stop Lotor will have your head leave me alone now!"   
Suddenly I hear what sounds to be a slap than a growl, that's my pet. " You are a feisty one huh? I can work with that now I tried to be nice now get on your knees!"

I hear a thud and that's when I open the door. The guard has Keith Pinned in the shower on his knees by his shoulders. I look at him and see that the guard has marked up his neck. I walk over to the guard and stand behind him. Keith looks up at me and smiles."Lotor will find out about what you've done and he will kill you."   
The guard laughs, "Oh Lotor will kill me? That fucker couldn't kill a-" " Could not kill a what?" 

The guard turns around and releases Keith. Keith instantly gets up and stands behind me I don't have to look at him to tell that in his bright yellow eyes he knows what will happen next." My little omega why don't you go put on some clothes and lay on our bed ok?" I look down at him as he smiles. He is really too cute." Yes, my Alpha." I rub his purple ears and send him away. 

Once my pet is gone I turn to look at the soon to be gone guard and growl."Now explain to me why MY omega was on his knees in front of you and why you were talking so wrong about me?" Before he can start talking I reach for my knife and slice his throat. I watch as he grabs his throat trying to stop the bleeding but he is not successful. When he stops moving and is no longer breathing I go back into my room and go to a wall with a button and press it.

" Yes Plese send two guards to help clean up a mess in my room Jeery. The new guard didn't know his place. Thank you. " I turn and look over at our bed and see that Keith is laying on his stomach facing where I am at an doh it appears he is wearing one of my shirts. How wonderful! I walk over and sit next to him. I start playing with his ear and he closes his eyes and starts purring. " My poor little omega I am so sorry that happen to you. I promise from now on you will come with me where ever I go. You will never need a guard. Would that make you happy kitten?" 

He smiles and looks up at me. I watch as he gets on his knees and throws himself over my lap. I wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his around my neck. Or at least he tries to. There is a reason I call him my Little omega. " All that matters s that you were there to make sure nothing else happened to me. Staying with you all day would make me so happy thank you alpha." I tilt his head up and plant a kiss on his tiny soft lips. We continue until I hear someone knock on the door. 

I sigh and gently place Keith off my lap and onto the bed. I walk to the door and let the guards in. in just a few doboshes they clean up the mess that was made and make their way out. I lay on the bed and Keith lays on top of me. I hold onto him as he lays his head on my chest. " Alpha what are we going to do during the afternoon?" 

I look down at him." Weel my pet we are gong to cuddle for a bit then get you cleaned up and go to bed. How does that sound?" "It sounds wonderful Alpha but there is one problem.' I frown usaly keith loves cuddles." Whats wrong Keith?" 

"My heat Sir its today."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of keith x lotor

Noones pov   
Lotor smirks than take a deep breath. Once he smells Keith's sweet scent of roses and chocolate he feels himself become hard with interest. " Oh kitten if only you would have told me sooner. Now, how about you get on your hand and knees and we can get started." Keith quickly nods than turns and gets on his hands and knees for his master. Lotor licks his lips and stares at Keith's bum with hunger. 

He gets behind his soon-to-be-mate and sticks one long purple finger into is hole causing Keith to let out a soft moan. " Huh after last night I would have thought for sure that you would be a least a little bit lose, but I'm not complaining." Slowly lotor fingers Keith open using one finger than going to two fingers once he hears Keith beg for another. For the next for minutes if you were to walk by the room the only sounds that would have been heard were the sounds of Keith panting and of lotor telling him how much of a good boy he was for him. 

"Please master, I'm ready I swear just please quiznac me!" Keith whines turning to look at his master hoping it would work. "Alright pet ill quiznac you but I want to hear you beg just the way I like it first." Keith rolls his eyes knowing what his master was talking about. Keith said it during his first heat that he spent with lotor. It was the hardest that he had ever felt lotor cum but it always embarrassed him when he was forced to say it. 

"Fine, Master please quiznac me with your giant alpha cock! Need it to fill me up with all of your pups! Please master please please!" Lotor smirks at his kittens' words.   
"Alright kitten I think you're ready now lower your self a bit...that's right good boy." Than lotor enters his cock into keith making his bite his lip to hold backa moan." Please move master." 

Once lotor hears those words he picks up the pace and starts quiznacing Keith like there was no tomorrow." Ahh-oh..quiznac master..yes..oh quiznac Master yes faster please!" Along with some other words that lotor didn't understand and that Keith didn't know he was saying, those words were the only ones that Keith spoke. " Love how you take my cock kitten!Oh I know you love taking it for me. No one else can do it as you can they kitten? The only one for me!" Keith cums to those words from his master. He lets his arms fall while lotor keeps going until he cums on Keith back. 

Lotor gets up from the bed and gets something to clean keith off with. Once his kitten and him are clean he covers keith up with the blanket and gives him a kiss on the lips. " Go and rest kitten I will be back for round two very soon....I love you." He knows that keith is asleep before he can finish his speech. He smiles at him before heading out of the room and locking the door. He walks down a hallway and enters a room, but before he can say anything he has two people pinning him to a wall. He smirks as he looks at them  
" Oh dont look at me like that Shiro. You two already had your turn with him it was my turn ." 

Shiro glares at him " You said we could watch! Than what do we find out? No one can enter your room due to a need of privacy. " 

" Yeah man what the hell?" Lance yells at his face. " Don't worry you two can come to watch now if you would like he should be waking up any minute. The boys let him go than follow him as he leaves the room. Once lotor gets the door to the room back open and keiths sencet hits him he smirks. " Hello kitten"


End file.
